Belly Kid
Belly Kid is a boy that appeared in the episode Belly Bros. In the beginning of the episode, he was not able to put his shirt on because his belly was too large. Uncle Grandpa made him a shirt but it accidentally transported him into the night wolf dimension. After him and Uncle Grandpa go on an adventure to defeat the Night Wolves and get home, Belly Kid comes to love his belly and decides he does not need a shirt. He is voiced by Zachary Gordon. Appearance Belly Kid is a plump and chubby young boy with red hair fixed up in a forward swoop. He wears navy blue pants with light blue sneakers. Sometimes he is depicted wearing a yellow shirt t-shirt that barely covers his chest. Personality Belly Kid formerly had body image issues, as he confessed to Uncle Grandpa in Belly Brothers that he hated his big belly and the fact it couldn't fit into shirts. His body image issues also caused him to lack confidence, shown when he could not help Uncle Grandpa at first when they were transported to the night wolf realm. However, after the adventure Uncle Grandpa brought him on, he learned to love his body the way it is and most likely no longer has a body image issue. He also learned to be more confident with his own abilities. Trivia *He also makes an appearance in the game Reckless Road Trip a game based on the Uncle Grandpa series. Gallery Belly Bros Belly_Brother_1.png Belly_Brother_2.png Belly_Brother_3.png Belly_Brother_4.png Belly_Brother_5.png Belly_Brother_6.png Belly_Brother_7.png Belly_Brother_8.png Belly_Brother_9.png Belly_Brother_10.png Belly_Brother_11.png Belly_Brother_12.png Belly_Brother_13.png Belly_Brother_14.png Belly_Brother_15.png Belly_Brother_16.png Belly_Brother_17.png Belly_Brother_18.png Belly_Brother_19.png Belly_Brother_20.png Belly_Brother_21.png Belly_Brother_22.png Belly_Brother_23.png Belly_Brother_24.png Belly_Brother_25.png Belly_Brother_26.png Belly_Brother_27.png Belly_Brother_28.png Belly_Brother_29.png Belly_Brother_30.png Belly_Brother_31.png Belly_Brother_32.png Belly_Brother_32.png Belly_Brother_34.png Night Wolves and Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 1.png Night Wolves and Belly Brother 4.png Night Wolves and Belly Brother 3.png Night Wolves and Belly Brother 2.png Night Wolves and Belly Brother 1.png Taco Wolf 2.png Taco Wolf 1.png Belly Brother's Mom 6.png Belly Brother's Mom 5.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 10.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 9.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 8.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 7.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 6.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 5.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 4.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 3.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 2.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Brother 1.png Uncle Grandpa and GRFT and Belly Bag in Belly Brothers 4.png Uncle Grandpa and GRFT and Belly Bag in Belly Brothers 3.png Uncle Grandpa and GRFT and Belly Brother in Belly Brothers 2.png Uncle Grandpa and GRFT and Belly Brother in Belly Brothers 1.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 30.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 29.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 28.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 27.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 26.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 25.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 24.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 23.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 22.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 21.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 20.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 19.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 18.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 17.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 16.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 15.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 14.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 13.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 12.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 11.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 10.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 9.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 8.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 7.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 6.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 5.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 4.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 3.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 2.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Belly Brother 1.png Belly_Brother_33.png Tiger and Mouse GRFT, Mouse, and Belly in Tiger and Mouse 02.png GRFT, Mouse, and Belly in Tiger and Mouse 01.png Belly in Tiger and Mouse 01.png Smile Juice Belly Kid, Evil Wizard, Charlie Burgers, Remo, and Kevin E. Peepants in Smile Juice.png Belly Kid, Evil Wizard, and Charlie Burgers in Smile Juice.png Xarna and Belly Kid in Smile Juice.png Reckless Road Trip Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Human Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters